final
by amemi22
Summary: fic traduite du site italien rosa scarlatta, la fin que tout fan de glass no kamen voudrait je suis pas forte en résumé


\/p

-1Le jour de la première de la déesse écarlate de maya est arrivé. La salle trépigne d' impatience.

Dans les coulisses, Maya n' est plus elle, c' est la déesse.

Il y a une personne dans la salle qui sent son coeur se serrer lentement : masumi.

La date de ses noces a été fixée à la fin du spectacle, mais il n' est pas tranquille .

Shiori est à coté de lui , elle lui parle , mais son regard à lui est perdu dans le vide et dans son esprit il ne pense qu' à une chose: Maya.

Le rideau se lève et la représentation commence .

L a déesse écarlate de Maya attire le public: le son de sa voix donne un aspect non humain et produit une longue vibration dans toute la salle.

Arrive alors le moment dans lequel la déesse exprime son amour pour Isshin: Maya ne voit plus rien autour d 'elle , dans son coeur elle sait que son admirateur est là et que c' est sa dernière occasion pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

Dans l' impétuosité de la pièce, presque sans s' en apercevoir, elle prend une des roses écarlates qui ornent la scène et la serre contre elle .

Personne ne donne d' importance à ce geste, sauf Masumi qui a compris qu' elle l' aimait aussi.

Il a suffit seulement d'un instant mais celui lui a fait prendre conscience que tout n' était pas perdu.

Sa résistance s' est écroulée . Il a décidé de ne pas abandonner d' avouer qui il est et de révéler ses véritables sentiments à Maya. Il doit savoir si elle l' aimerait tout en sachant la vérité. Autrement il restera seul toute sa vie : aucune autre femme ne pourrait remplacer maya dans son esprit .

Le spectacle est déjà terminé mais Maya ne s' en est pas rendue compte.

Il lui faut un peu de temps avant de se détacher de son personnage et de revenir à elle - même.

Au même moment Masumi est complètement absorbé .

Shiori le regarde et s' en effraie : elle ne l' a jamais vu avec un regard aussi décidé.

Elle l' appelle mais il ne répond pas.

Au bout d' un certain moment , il se lève sans se retourner et commence à s' éloigner vers les loges. Elle le suit.

« Masumi, qu' est - ce que tu as ?» lui demande t-elle d' un air angoissé/

Il la conduit dans une salle à part et se retourne pour lui répondre:

« Je ne t' aime pas Shiori, je ne peux plus faire semblant de t' aimer , ne m' attends plus, je ne reviendrai pas . Je te libère, j' ai pris ma décision»

Elle pâlit, le coup a été trop violent.

Il appelle Melle Mizuki et lui dit: 

«Veuillez raccompagnez Melle Shiori chez elle, elle ne se sent pas très bien» 

et en disant ces mots il prend le bouquet de roses écarlates qui devait être livré en son nom.

Shiori le voit se diriger vers les loges avec le bouquet entre ses mains, elle tente de le retenir mais il a déjà disparu. Tout devient trouble autour d' elle.

Pendant ce temps, Maya est dans sa loge et pense à son amour irréalisable , comme celui de la déesse écarlate. Elle se dit en elle- même qu' elle doit renoncer à Masumi car il va bientôt se marier , mais elle voudrait qu' il sache qu' elle est au courant de son identité d' admirateur aux roses bleues. Elle voudrait lui dire tout ce qu' elle éprouve avant de le perdre pour toujours.

Après elle restera seule avec son amour.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage et font rougir ses yeux.

Elle n' a pas le courage de voir quelqu' un , ni de parler avec quelqu'un .

Elle est tellement ébranlée qu' elle n' entend pas qu' on frappe à la porte.

il ouvre la porte et entre . Maya s' est préparée à son entrée et tente à grande peine d' essuyer ses larmes mais en vain. Voir Maya aussi ébranlée ne fait que renforcer la décision de Masumi qui lui dit :

" Ne souffres plus"

et lui offre le bouquet de fleurs avec ces paroles:

"Maya, de la part de ton admirateur aux roses bleues(écarlates)

Les deux se regardent en silence . Ils restent comme pétrifiés l' un en face de l'autre : ils ne savent pas quoi se dire .Ils sont tous les deux immobiles, comme s' ils avaient peur de la réalité.

Maya reste confuse pendant un moment puis dans son esprit ressurgit l' image de Shiori.

C' est comme un flash, mais il suffit à la ramener sur terre.

« Veuillez adresser mes salutations à Melle Shiori» Ses paroles sortent avec effort de sa bouche.

On voit qu'elle préférerait pleurer et se jeter dans ses bras, chaque geste le montre .

Après quelques secondes , elle trouve encore la force de parler :

«Monsieur Hayami, dites que vous etes mon admirateur aux roses bleues(écarlates) , après tout sera fini»

Masumi perçoit sa souffrance , il sent qu'il doit lui avouer la vérité.

« je suis l' admirateur aux roses écarlates, Maya, je suis venu pour toi , je ne pourrai pas m' en aller sans savoir la vérité»

Il court à sa rencontre et la serre contre lui.

«Aujourd'hui tu m' as fait comprendre ton amour , aujourd'hui tu as libéré mon âme , tu m' as rendu vivant . J' ai surmonté cette bataille. Je ne t' ai pas perdue et je ne te lâcherai plus jamais»

Maya sent dans ces mots une force immense et réussit à grande à peine à lui dire:

«j'ai joué la déesse écarlate pour vous parce que je vous aime monsieur Hayami ! et...»

Elle n' a pas le temps de dire autre chose car déjà ses lèvres sont étouffées par un baiser passionné . Maintenant les larmes coulent le long de son visage , mais ce sont des larmes de joie , la joie de savoir que désormais personne ne pourra plus les séparer.

THEATRE DAITO: SALLE DE RECEPTION

Les comédiens du spectacle sont au coeur de l' attention . Une étrange atmosphère se dégage dans toute la salle . Il y a une personne qui en est absorbée et qui est en attente : Masumi.

Il ne peut ignorer que les gens parlent entre eux de la rupture de ses fiançailles.

Il sent le regard de tous, il perçoit un certain malaise de la plupart des personnes présentes.

Son père avait raison: dans ce monde il n' y a pas de place pour les sentiments .

Cependant , il a pris sa décision: il ira en avant quoiqu'il en coûte , quitte à perdre tout ce dont il s' est battu toute sa vie.

Il s' avance vers Maya et l' invite à danser : cette fois elle ne refuse pas , elle s' avance telle une déesse à ses cotés .

Son caractère est différent: elle n'a plus rien de la petite fille gauche et gênée d' autrefois.

Tandis qu'elle danse avec Masumi elle se sent sure comme jamais auparavant .

Ils attirent l' attention de tous .

Il leur semble être seuls sur la piste.

Leurs regards se perdent dans les yeux l' un de l' autre , ils regardent fixement et ne résistent pas.

Ils sont tellement enveloppés de cette atmosphère qu'ils continuent à danser même quand la musique s' est tue .

Madame Tsukikage les regarde danser , satisfaite : dans son coeur elle pense à comment çà serait bien si elle et Ichiren ... mais elle est soulagée.

Elle sait que la déesse écarlate ne sera pas comme elle : cette fois l' amour a triomphé.

A un certain moment , Masumi et Maya se rendent compte que tout le monde les observent.

Ils se tiennent immobiles au milieu de la salle et rougissent tous les deux.

Madame Tsukikage s' avance alors , prend leurs mains entre les siennes et se tourne pour les regarder.

« je suis ravie que vous ayez trouver enfin le bonheur que vous cherchiez tant, je vous souhaite d' etre heureux comme nous n' avons pu l' etre Ichiren et moi»

Tous ceux présents dans la salle applaudissent mais au fond on voit une seule personne qui n' applaudit pas: un homme dans une fauteuil roulant .

C' est Eisuke Hayami qui est venu parler à Masumi.

Il est entré et l' a vu danser.

Il n' aurait jamais imaginé que Masumi puisse etre capable de tomber amoureux véritablement.

Il n' arrive pas à bouger, la vue de Chigusa l' a pétrifié: ses paroles sont comme une flèche plantée dans son coeur .

Subitement , il s ' est souvenu du passé et a vu qu' il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin.

Il comprend seulement maintenant le malheur causé par sa faute à Chigusa et Ichiren.

Masumi et Maya le voient s' avancer vers eux, Maya entend les gens dire avec un air inquiet:

« c' est le président Hayami!» 

Soudainement Maya se rappelle: c' est l'homme qu'elle a si souvent rencontré par hasard !

Il voulait me connaitre , pourquoi? C ' est lui qui a tant fait souffrir madame tsukikage? je ne peux pas le croire ! Elle voudrait s' éloigner mais Masumi la retient et lui susurre:

« quoiqu'il arrive je resterai avec toi pour toujours».

THE END(

voilà c' était ma 1ère fic traduite , donc il doit avoir quelques fautes de grammaire ...(j' espère pas qu' il y en a trop lol)

\/p


End file.
